Clinical and basic studies of medullary thyroid carcinoma (MTC) include: (a) surgical intervention at critical diagnostic stages of MTC; (b) cell populations in different stages of medullary thyroid carcinoma; (c) molecular events which may underly the development of genetic medullary thyroid carcinoma.